Christmas Shoes
by Jonakovamp64
Summary: Based off of the song Christmas Shoes. Many people are cruel in this world, but sometimes just one little thing brings out the good in those cruel people. That's what Demetri did. He knew what the true meaning of Christmas was. Twilight characters!


_Ok, so this story is based off of Christmas Shoes, the song that plays on the radio. It is such a pretty song and I love it and works perfectly with Christmas. Originally this was given out as an assignment for Mrs. Downing's class. The theme was that even though people in this world are cruel, some are really nice, and generous. We had to write a story around the theme. I originally had something else planned, but then I heard Christmas Shoes on the radio, I froze and thought, that's the song! It matched the theme perfectly and it also matched that this is what the holiday season is all about, so I decided I would write this for all you guys! Hope you enjoy it and of course you will notice that every story of mine has to have something I am obsessed with. (Keep that in mind!)_

_Onward with the story……._

* * *

"Daddy come one, I want to see Momma!" cried the little boy waiting impatiently by the car.

"Demetri, slow down, Mommy might be still sleeping," chuckled his father, Edward. The little boy huffed and took a seat in the car. The day was Christmas Eve. Demetri's mother, Bella was in the hospital, dying from cancer. It was a new cancer, no one has ever heard of. Bronkotemia was the cancer. It affects the circulatory system and slowly kills you. Slowly, but painfully. Demetri would get up every day early in the morning so he could go see his mother. He has been very excited to see her every day.

"Daddy, I think she is awake by now," sang Demetri irritably.

"I'm coming," sang Edward in the same tone. He got into the car and they were off.

"What do you think Momma wants for Christmas?" asked Demetri, curious as ever.

"Momma only wants our love, but we'll get her something." Edward winked at his adorable son and Demetri giggled.

"O.K!" The car ride was short; they made it to the hospital in record time. Demetri jumped out of the car and started sprinting towards the hospital.

"Momma, here I come," squealed Demetri. Everyone who heard him, awed at how much the little boy loved his mother. Demetri walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, Demetri, how are you today," the nurse smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs." Replied Demetri. The nurse looked through some papers and then looked back at him.

"Well Demetri you can go in now," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Even for an eight year old, Demetri knew something was up, but he decided not to press it. He was happy; he was going to see his momma. Demetri walked down the hall, took a left and then a right before he was finally in the front of his mother's door.

Edward came in slowly and smiled at the nurse.

"Is he already in there," she nodded coolly and he chuckled, but then suddenly became nervous. The nurse's expression scared him.

"Is Bella all right? Has she gotten worse, what's wrong?" his voice was on the edge of hysterics. The nurse sighed.

"Mr. Cullen, she is fine. A strong fighter, a very strong fighter. This isn't about her, it's about your finances." The nurse certified. Edward leaned back stunned.

"Whhatt…..dooo…youuu…..mmmeeaann?" his voice shook ever so gently.

"Mr. Cullen, your insurance won't cover any more hospital bills until you work on getting your other Bills paid."

"That's preposterous!" Edward's voice got slowly angrier.

"I paid them most of the money I had, and have been working 18 hours a day. I have to pay some bills and have an 8 year old son to take care of. My insurance company was well paid, and now you are telling me that my insurance won't fricken' pay my bills!" he growled venomously. The nurse was shocked, but composed herself quickly.

"Mr. Cullen I assure you that we are trying to do the best we can and………" he cut her off abruptly.

"The best you can, well then try harder!" he yelled, but then slumped.

"I'm sorry that was rude." The nurse smiled and patted his back.

"I know its hard Mr. Cullen, but we are doing our best." The nurse replied again and Edward nodded weakly in return.

"I suppose you want to see Bella now," said the nurse after a long silence. Edward nodded and walked over to Bella's room. He reached the door and heard his wife's and his son's musical laughter. He sighed and opened the door.

"Hey love, how are you?" he asked gently. Bella looked at him and her eyes lit up.

"You came!" she squealed, but started coughing violently." Edward rushed to her side.

"Bella are you ok, where does it hurt!" She moved her hand signaling him to stop worrying.

"I'm….fine. *cough*" she said and then slumped in her bed. Edward looked at her and his eyes grew wide. She looked really weak. The cancer was going to kill her one of these days. Edward sat down next to his son and they both stared at Bella as she closed her eyes to get some rest.

Demetri was thinking hard. Momma was going to die, he knew it, but they were hiding it from him. He had to get Momma something that she can remember him. No, she wouldn't leave him, and he would get her something to tell her that he is still there. Momma had to fight for him.

"Daddy, I'm going out for a little." Edward just nodded and Demetri got really confused. Then his face conquered realization. Daddy knew that Momma was dying. Demetri ran out quickly and looked around. Where would he go? Where were the stores?

A man was walking around in the store. It was Christmas Eve and he was shopping for last minute presents. Emmett, they called him. He wasn't really in the Christmas spirit and was irritated that his wife made him come and shop, while he could be in his workshop building his car.

"This is terrible," he grumbled. Emmett walked to the line over by cash register and gasped.

"This is seriously insane." He said. He couldn't believe him eyes. The line was long. The little boy in front of him turned around and smiled a little. In his hands he held a pair of shoes. Emmett looked at the boy a little more closely; he looked really familiar. His clothes were torn and old though, so Emmett guessed that his parents weren't that well paid.

The line went quicker than expected. Finally he was almost there. The little boy had to pay and then it was his turn.

"Come on Emmett you are going to make it, and then you can go work on that amazing car of yours." Emmett thought. He was thinking, but then was cut off by a velvety voice. It was the little boy. He turned and froze in shock at what he heard.

"Sir I want to buy these shoes, for my Momma please. It's Christmas Eve these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir, Daddy says there's not much time, you see. She's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make him smile. I want her to look beautiful it Momma meet Jesus tonight." Emmett's eyes started to tear up at that. What little boy knew how to say that, but then he shook his head. He wasn't giving anyone enough credit now days.

"That will be $10 sir." Emmett smiled at that. The little boy took out some worn out change and gave it to the cashier.

"Umm…little boy..." asked the cashier.

"Demetri." The boy smiled.

"Demetri, that's not enough money." Emmett looked at the boy's face; the color was gone from it. Emmett got angry. This cashier had no heart, but then he froze. He had no heart to. The boy continued to get even paler as he searched him pocket's for more money. Then he turned to Emmett.

"Momma made Christmas good at our house, though most years she just did without. Tell me, Sir, what am I going to do? Somehow I've got to buy these Christmas shoes!" he said. Emmett could believe his ears. He had to help him out. All this time he was selfish and rude, only thinking of himself. So Emmett took out his wallet and handed the boy some money. The boy's color came back to his face and he smiled. Demetri bought the shoes. Emmett would never forget the look on his face when he said,

"Momma's going to look so great!" and then Demetri was out the door.

"What a boy," said the cashier, and Emmett smiled. This he was never going to forget.

Demetri ran to the hospital, with the shoes dangling in his right hand. That man was really kind, and he helped him get his Momma some shoes! The nurse looked at Demetri surprised as he entered. He waved to her and speed to his Momma, but stopped right outside her door when he heard people talking.

"She is not doing so well, if my calculations are correct, she is going to die today. I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Demetri's stomach cramped up. No Mamma can't leave him. He stayed strong as he entered.

"There you are Demetri, I was worried," exclaimed Edward. Demetri looked at his mother, she looked a lot worse. When Edward let go then Demetri walked up to his mother. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care.

"Demetri, you scared me," his mother's voice was hoarse. Demetri's heart dropped. He signed and started talking.

"Momma, I bought these shoes for you. I want you look beautiful when you meet Jesus." Momma started crying.

"Demetri, thank you." She managed to get out. Demetri smiled.

"I have to give you something back." She said stubbornly. Demetri rolled his eyes. He knew his Momma was stubborn, Daddy always said that. He look his mother's hand.

"You are meeting Jesus, and when you come back, tell me about how it is like. What is he like? I would really like to know!" Demetri replied. He looked around. Sobs escaped from the nurses around him and his Daddy gaped at him.

"I promise," his mother whispered. He squealed and tore the shoes out of the bag and put them on her feet.

"Demetri, they are beautiful!" his mother said in awe.

"They match you perfectly," Daddy said, finally after a while.

"Ok, come on Demetri, let's go home, say good- bye to momma, we'll come back tomorrow." Daddy said blankly. Demetri saw his Momma look at Daddy, but then Demetri walked over to her.

"Bye Momma!" he whispered and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Bye Demetri, I love you so, so much, never forget that. I promise to tell you about Jesus." His mother replied. Demetri waved good- bye and his Daddy picked him up.

That night Demetri's mother came to him. He knew that she had left him this early.

"Momma, did you have to leave this early?" Bella nodded and lifted her hand to caress her son's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I promised I would come back, right now I'm here to say good bye." She soothed him. Demetri stood up and sat on his mother's lap.

"Thank you, and good-bye momma, see you soon," and with that said he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they came to the hospital. Edward and Demetri walked to Bella's room, but the doctor was standing by the door.

"Mr. Cullen, Bella passed away at midnight this morning. I'm so sorry, but her heart failed." Edward couldn't believe his ears, she wasn't really strong, but was in a worse position before. Why did she have to die?!?

"NO," Edward gasped. He leaned against the wall to help him stand up. He watched him son walked over to Bella. Then Demetri turned around to face Edward.

"Daddy, Momma visited me yesterday, she bid good bye and went to Jesus. She came to me last night." Said Demetri.

"Demetri, Momma's dead, she isn't coming back." Edward said blankly, He couldn't tell his son any other way.

"No, she isn't" tears were streaming down Demetri's cheeks. Edward just nodded.

"No, no, NO! Momma promised, Momma you promise you would come back, you can't leave us, and we need you." Demetri sobbed. Everyone else had tears in their eyes. Edward was amazed at how much Demetri loved his mother. It was so, so distinctive.

"Demetri, we have to go home, they'll take care of everything, and everything will be ok." Edward didn't believe my own words.

"No, I'm am staying here." Said Demetri.

"No Demetri no, you are coming……." He yelled, but Demetri surprised him.

"No, Daddy, I can't, I will not leave this room until Momma, wakes up." He said coldly and stubbornly sat in a chair and stared at the wall. Edward was about to protest when the doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll watch him, he'll be ok. Let him stay with his mother for a little and grasp the events that just happened." Edward winced, but nodded and sighed.

December 25.

December 26.

December 27.

December 28.

December 29.

5 days. 5 long excruciating days. Bella didn't wake up at all. Demetri was still there and he didn't lose hope.

"Demetri, you have to eat, sleep or at least have some fresh air." Said Edward, begging his son.

"No, not until Momma wakes up." Said Demetri. His voice was life less.

"Please Momma would want you to be healthy and clean. She wants you to be happy." Edward cried. He couldn't bear to see his son this way. Both of them lost someone they loved.

"Yes, Demetri, listen to your father," whispered a soft voice. Everything froze. Edward and Demetri looked around. No one was in the room.

"It can't be…"

"MOMMA!" squealed Demetri. He was like a kid receiving candy and a bunch of presents on Christmas.

"Bella…" Edward breathed.

"Momma, how was heaven, was it amazing?" asked Demetri. Bella nodded.

"Everything like I thought it would be and told you about. It was purely amazing." She turned to look at Edward.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open!" laughed Bella. She was cured. She was strong. She was like she was before Bronkotemia.

"How did you…." Asked Edward as he took Bella's hand. Bella looked up at Edward and smiled.

"I did promise my son…..didn't I?"

"This is CNN news. Isabella Cullen has just survived a new case of cancer, called Bronkotemia. It was said that she died 5 days ago, which was Christmas Eve, but somehow came back to life on December 29th. She said she came back because she promised her son, because he bought her shoes to look beautiful for Jesus. Even though that isn't believable, it was a Christmas miracle. All because of those Christmas Shoes." Said the host.

Emmett was standing out in the cold. He has been worrying about the little boy and was praying every night for the mother. He smiled to himself.

"Truly a Christmas miracle." He said to himself. He was a part of it. Emmett looked up and saw the little boy.

"Momma, Daddy, come look it's snowing." Cried the little boy.

"Demetri, slow down," laughed the young woman and the young man followed behind her. It was them, the family he helped.

The mother and father looked at the store window, seeing if they liked something. Demetri waited patiently, but looked around. His eyes caught Emmett's and his eyes lit up. He waved to Emmett and he waved back.

"Thank you…" he mouthed.

"You're welcome…" mouthed Emmett back. With his hands in his pockets, Emmett started walking, the wind was blowing lightly. Something caught his ears, a little tune.

_Sir, could I buy these shoes, for my momma, please._

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir, daddy says there is not much time…You see..._

_She's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile,_

_I want her to look beautiful if Momma meet Jesus tonight. _

It was a Christmas miracle, all because of those Christmas shoes……..those _Christmas Shoes. _

* * *

_This was a Christmas treat for all you readers. I hope you liked it, and please review for this. I have been thinking of writing one- shots for different holidays. It is nice to get away from projects like huge long chapter stories and write something new. Well again hope you loved it. _

_Christmas is all about giving. Hoping that this has changed your mind, or aybe made you look deeper into Christmas and what it is all about. Help everyone you can. _

_REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!! _

_~Jonako _


End file.
